New Beginnings
by swgirl1533
Summary: There's a new girl at McKinley. Will she stir up trouble with the Gleeks or will she stay in the shadows? Not the best summary but I tried.


New Beginnings

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This story is set in season 4! It is basically AU but it has stuff in it that goes along with the actual show. It starts at the beginning of the season with auditions and such. I appreciate constructive criticism. I'm pretty rusty but I'm trying! Enjoy the story!:)**

I walked down the hallway with my timetable in my hands and a confused look on my face. It was my first day at William McKinley High School and I was completely lost. It was my senior year of high school and I was starting it at a new school. It sucked. People on both sides of me were bumping into me and pushing me around like a rag doll. I finally found my first class and walked in.

"Hi! I'm your new student, Kalyn Rodgers." I said, introducing myself to my history teacher, Mr. Schuester.

"Hi! I'm Mr. Schuester. Welcome to McKinley! Class! Take your seats! This is your new classmate, Kalyn Rodgers. Take a seat next to Tina." He said, pointing me to the seat next to Tina. I sat down and Tina smiled at me. I smiled back and focused my attention on Mr. Schue. Everyone was staring at me. After a while people redirected their attention back to Mr. Schue.

After class was over, Tina helped me find my next class. I thanked her and entered the class and the same thing happened as the last class. I was introduced to the class, people stared, people stopped staring, and class ended. It happened with my next 3 classes and then it was lunch time. I looked around for a seat but didn't find one. I saw Tina waving me over to her table. I walked over and sat in the seat next to her.

"Guys, this is Kalyn. She's the new girl here at McKinley." She said. Everyone said hi and introduced themselves. Most of them were in the Glee club but there were a few cheerleaders and jocks. I learned that the Glee club had won Nationals last year.

"So, what do you do in Glee club?" I asked.

"We perform amazing numbers and go to competitions," Blaine said, smiling at me.

"We are having auditions after school if you want to come." Joe said.

"I don't know. I'm not that good of a singer." I said looking down at my plate.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure you're a great singer!" Tina said, trying to get me to come.

"OK, sure. Why not." I said, agreeing. The table cheered and then went back to their regular conversations.

Lunch ended and we all went our separate ways. As I walking to my next class, I signed up to audition for the Glee club. I went to my last classes and the same thing happened again with my classes. Finally, it was the end of the day and I was headed to the auditorium for my audition. During my classes after lunch, I had decided on the song I was going to sing for the audition. When I walked in there were a ton of people there. I sat down in a seat and watched everybody perform. Some were better than others.

"Kalyn Rodgers." Mr. Schue said into the microphone. I jumped out of my seat and walked out on the stage. I stood in front of the microphone and let out a shaky breath.

"Hi. I'm Kalyn Rodgers and I will be singing Arms by Christina Perri." I said with a smile.

"Great! Begin when you're ready." He said.

_Italics mean Kalyn is singing._

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home 

I finished the song and let out a breath.

"That was great. Thanks!" Mr. Schue said. I smiled at him and hurried off the stage. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the auditorium and out to my car.

When I got home I laid my stuff on the counter and walked into the family room.

"Hey, honey! How was your first day of school?" My uncle asked, looking up at me from the couch.

"It was good. Sorry I'm late; I auditioned for the Glee club." I said, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Well that's good. Do you think you made it?" He asked, looking back down at his laptop.

"I have no idea."

"Well I hope you did. Even if you didn't make it I will still let you live here." He said laughing. I laughed to and then we went into a comfortable silence.

**And it ends! That's the first chapter and I hoped you liked it! Sorry it was so short! Review what you thought! I know in auditions Mr. Schue wouldn't let someone sing a whole song but I didn't know where to stop so I just let it go on. Oh well! **


End file.
